


I Found My Heart in a Book

by Devon_T_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, history student stiles, roman soldier derek, wolf gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought that studying Ancient Roman History would be so hands on, but he's not complaining. Although, he could do without all the violence and crazy sorceresses trying to screw up his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Characters don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them. If I did own them they would be dating and the show would be called Sterek and not Teen Wolf. I do not make any money from this. Any Original Characters are mine though.
> 
> Sorry that this first part isn't much of anything, I will try to write the first chapter soon and hopefully it will be longer.

Prologue: The Student and the General 

 

Stiles Stilinski never really had an interesting life, well at least it wasn’t interesting to others. The life of an Ancient Roman history major student may not have been appealing to others; but to Stiles it was fascinating, mysterious and beautiful. With all things Stiles had learned, he only wished that he could be a part of that world. Little did Stiles know, he would one day come face to face with the very thing he studied.

Derek Hale was the youngest child of the noble and wealthy Hale family. He was not only wealthy and handsome, but also deadly in battle. As a general of the Roman army, Derek had the respect of his men and struck fear into the hearts of enemy armies. But with all his strength, he still had one weakness, the beautiful and seductive Kate Argent. Kate wasn’t just any woman, to Derek she was the one. Derek would have given her everything and more. But Kate had a secret, one that would change his world forever.


	2. This is not how Stiles wanted to start off his week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn't think turning 25 was a big deal, so he didn't understand why Lydia thought it was. He was already swamped with schoolwork, not to mention a thesis paper he had no idea what to do on. So the week leading up to his birthday more or less was crazy, add Lydia and it was scary as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, I'm just playing with them. 
> 
> I apologize now for all the inaccurate ancient Roman History there may be in this story. As well has my not so correct view on college education. Meaning Stiles may have a degree that may not actually exist. I also apologize to all you real history buffs for screwing up your history, please take no offense, history wasn't my best subject in school. Characters maybe a little OC in this fic. 
> 
> This work is unbeted, so all mistakes found are my own.

Chapter 1: This is not how Stiles wanted to start off his week

Stiles was woken by someone pounding on his apartment door. Rolling over with a groan to check the time, seeing that it was only 7am and he didn't have class until 12, he vowed to kill whoever decided to grace him with their presence this early in the morning. Stiles didn't go to bed until 5 in the morning, he spent the whole night trying to find a topic for his thesis paper. See if he was still in high school he wouldn't have put much thought into what he was going to write about.  But seeing as he wasn't in high school anymore, he needed to put more of an effort into this paper. Stiles wanted to get a Doctoral degree in Ancient Roman history and for him to do that he needed to write a passing Masters thesis.

Now Stiles was like every other child growing up, well maybe he was a little more active and had a harder time focusing than others but that besides the point. Like every other child there was always something, good or bad, that sparked the child into thinking about what they wanted to be when they grew up. For Stiles all it was a trip to the museum with his mother that sparked his interest in history. Claudia Stilinski loved history, she could practically live in the history section of the library if she was allowed to. So every once a month Stiles and his mother Claudia would visit the museum, spending each monthly visit on a certain part of the museum. With each new story and fact his mother told him, Stiles became more and more interested in the secrets the museum held. So every month since Stiles was about 7 years old, he would visit the museum with his mother. But then tragedy struck, Claudia became sick when Stiles turned 14 years old, months before the end of his 8th grade year. Stiles and his father John Stilinski, had a hard time accepting the fact that the doctors could do nothing to help Claudia's declining health. So both Stiles and John tried to spend as much time as possible with Claudia until it was her time to leave. January of the next year Claudia left them, they spent a wonderful 7 months making memories and basking in each others loves. Claudia's passing was hard on the Stilinski men, but luckily for them they were surrounded by people who cared for them. Melissa McCall was their from the very beginning, she was friend's with the Stilinski's, so when Claudia passed away she did her best to help the two men in anyway she could. Melissa had a son named Scott, he was the same as Stiles and was his best friend. So with the help of Melissa and Scott, the Stilinski men were able to pull through and keep going on with life. 

After his mother's death Stiles never went to the museum, he spent almost 2 years away from there. Then junior year of high school came around and Stiles found himself standing in front of the museum steps. See Stiles never would have came to the museum if it wasn't for his best friend Lydia Martin. Lydia wasn't always his best friend, you see when Stiles was youngr he had the biggest crush on her but that crush went no where, why cause Lydia grew up to become popular while Stiles didn't. Then when he finally got a chance to be with her, he realized that he really wasn't in love with her, but they remained friends. Back to the reason Stiles was at the museum again. The museum was featuring an exclusive exhibit on loan from Italy this month and Lydia got tickets to its opening night. Lydia couldn't think of anyone else who would enjoy seeing it besides Stiles, so she invited him along. As Stiles stepped into the museum he started to remember all the times he spent there with his mother, it was a sad and happy feeling for him, Lydia could sense his thoughts so she took his arm and ushered him to the exhibit. When Stiles was stepped into the exhibit area he was rendered breathless. There were paintings in various stages, some were beautifully restored while others you could see only sections of the artwork. But what caught Stiles' eye where the statues. There were beautiful marble statues of god and goddesses, of emperors and empresses. Some statues were fully clothed, while others were naked, each statue had its own beauty and Stiles loved them all. While wondering around the exhibit Stiles was reminded why he loved going to the museum. After leaving the museum Stiles knew for sure that he wanted to study Roman history. Thus leading him to majoring in Ancient Roman history in college. 

Stiles was startled out of his thoughts by the door to his apartment opening, which could mean only one thing. He was proven correct when a beautiful strawberry blonde walked in through his bedroom door. 

"Why hello Stiles don't you look handsome today, may I come in? Why thank you Lydia, please do come in." Stiles said sarcastically, as Lydia walked up to him.

 Lydia just rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Get up, we have a lot to plan for your birthday and only a week to get things done."

"I already told you Lydia, I don't need to celebrate my birthday. It's not a big deal, so I don't know why you are making it into one."

"Turning 25 is a milestone in life and you need to celebrate it, plus when was the last time you celebrated your birthday?" 

"We celebrated when I turned 21!" he told her as he threw his hands up in the air. 

"Getting wasted at a bar, then trying to do a strip tease on the table does not count as celebrating Stiles."

"That may have not been celebrating to you but it was to me." 

"Stiles you are not going to deprive me of throwing this party. Now get out of bed and get ready." To show that she meant business, she pulled his blankets form him and push him out of bed. 

"Okay, okay I'm going." he grumbled as he headed to the bathroom. 

Half an hour later, Stiles was fresh and ready to head out for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't be afraid to tell me how I am doing or how I can improve.

**Author's Note:**

> -first time writing anything  
> -I hope I did a ok job  
> -I hope this got some people interested  
> -leave a comment to tell me how I did, I welcome criticism and will gladly take advice


End file.
